The invention relates to a medical garment, and more particularly, to an improved support belt for securely supporting and housing an ostomy appliance. The belt is designed to support an ostomy collection bag or pouch in a secure position suctioned to the user's abdomen by a sealing barrier without interfering with the functions of the ostomy appliance. The collection pouch is held completely covered in the waterproof retaining cup and out of sight. The waterproof retaining cup and flexible lightweight belt allow users to engage in everyday activities including water sports with complete confidence and comfort.
As used herein the term “ostomy” is intended to cover all types of procedures such an ileostomy and colostomy wherein a passageway is provided through the skin and a portion of the intestine or stoma is surgically connected thereto for discharge of fecal matter or for other purposes. In its broadest scope the invention is suitable for use in conjunction with any surgical procedure requiring support of a bag, pouch or other container or apparatus for connection to a body entry device for receiving or discharging substance.
Prior to the development of appliances that attach to the exterior abdominal wall and collect waste material draining from the user's intestine in solid containers, the common practice was to position a moisture proof, sometimes expandable, material against the abdominal wall to form a cavity between the abdominal wall and the material for collecting discharged waste matter. The problems of personal hygiene, discomfort and activity limitations when using this type of device are readily apparent. The psychological effects on the user were also severe. Examples of such appliances appear in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,574 issued in the name of Eastman.
An example of an ostomy appliance belt was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,570, in the name of Gallo. Another example of an ostomy appliance was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,82, in the name of Myello. The Myello '820 patent disclosed a water resistant protection sealing apparatus for an ileostomy or urostomy appliance.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.